Ninja meets Demigod
by TechnoGirl317
Summary: Just a little oneshot x-over scene that I've had planned as a spin-off to my TMNT story, Concrete Ninja, for a while. Connected to said story by a little reference in ch. 3. Basically, my OC Lilliana meets Annabeth. Not much, but it was fun. Can be read alone, but you'd be a little confused. As always, no pairings. Takes place between TLT and SoM, and is in the 2012 TMNT universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yep! First crossover, first spin-off! This is connected to a small reference on chapter three of Concrete Ninja. This'll probably be a oneshot, unless I get an idea or suggestion(s) on how to continue, or to just use Lilliana in two different fandoms. Hope you like it!**

** Takes place between books one and two of Percy Jackson, and Lilliana goes to the school Percy goes to in The Sea of Monsters (just for this to work). The location is probably a bit off; I have no real idea as to where Long Island Sound is in relation to where the Turtles live, but bear with me.**

** Again, sorry for the cruddy beginning! Jeez, I can't get the hang of them.**

** By the way, this **_**can **_**be stand alone, but you'll be a little confused without some background info on Lilliana.**

** Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: All I own is Lil and the plot. Nothing else.**

**Annabeth's POV.**

I sat on a bench, watching the kids from the Apollo cabin playing volleyball for a few seconds before signing and turning my gaze to the ocean.

I was fidgety. Percy was coming back to camp the next day for a early Christmas, and Grover and I were excited to see our friend again.

I just had my fingers crossed that his luck would hold out and he wouldn't be attacked on the way here. After last summer, when Percy was dragged out of the woods by some dryads after having a pit scorpion siced on him, Grover and I were kind of protective of the Son of Poseidon.

Eventually I couldn't stand sitting still any longer. Leaping off the bench, I pulled on my backpack and walked towards the woods, planning to check on Percy, just for a second... well, that's what I told myself. If I was honest to myself, I merely felt there was somewhere I needed to be, even though I had no clue as to where. Simple as that.

So I let my feet take over, quickly going through the woods and past Thalia's tree.

The air was noticeably colder outside the border, but I just pulled a hoodie that matched our Camp Half-Blood shirts out of my backpack and put it on. This wasn't my first time taking a stroll outside of camp.

Setting out, I soon found myself in somewhat lower-town New York City. It was dark by this point, even though it was only about 6:00 (thanks a lot, winter!), and I vaguely noticed that I was far from Percy's apartment, but I just kept going.

The silence suddenly gave way to yells- one very distinct battlecry sounded like "Booyakasha!"- and other sounds of fighting. I shoved on my invisibility Yankees cap my mom had given me and followed my ears to the fight, noticing that it was in the same direction I had been going in anyway.

What I saw made me flat-out gape, which, for a demigod living in NYC, is saying something.

The gang was normal, but the four human-like turtles? With ninja masks and weapons? Fighting the gang? That was new.

I was snapped out of my reverie by a shout of, "Hey, inviso-girl! Little help?" from a few yards away.

As my gaze whipped to the source, I saw a young girl- she looked about eleven- with black hair, odd grey eyes, and clad in black, loose clothing trying to defend herself from about five or six of the gang members. She was fighting amazingly, but was being overwhelmed.

The gang members were looking at her oddly since, obviously, they couldn't see me. She tried to get away in their slight pause, but the biggest one grabbed her in a chokehold.

Of course, the cowards scattered when I punched him in the nose.

Pathetic.

I looked around when I heard harsh coughing and saw the raven-haired girl collapse to her knees, positively hacking her lungs out, breathing heavily in between.

Yanking off my cap, I crouched down so I could look into her eyes- trying not to gasp, seriously, were they _glowing?!_- and put a hand on her shoulder, noting the way she flinched slightly at it.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

She put a hand up and, soon after, finally stopped coughing. Giving me a small smile, while simultaneously scrutinizing me with her huge, bright grey-and-black-spiked eyes, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, er... do you have a name, or should I just stick with inviso-girl?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Annabeth... my name's Annabeth."

The girl's head cocked. "Neat name. Cool hat, to, though it'd be cooler if it were camo."

I looked down at the hat in my hand. "Yeah, my mom gave it to me." I thought for a moment, then, "How aren't you weirded out by the fact that it turns me invisible?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled a little bit more as she flipped her thumb over her shoulder at the still ongoing fight. "I recently befriended four teenage mutant ninja turtle brothers and have somewhat, meaning he doesn't know I was there, met their adopted father, who's a mutant rat. I was also chased by aliens yesterday, was almost captured by them once, and have sixth sense- and no, I cannot see the future. Trust me, it's not weird."

I stared, then said, "O...kay then. Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

She gave me another skeptical, searching stare, then gave the faintest smile and said, "Lilliana. Lilliana Hope." There was an almost pleading hint to her eyes, but I had no clue as to why.

I smiled back. "Why are you out here this late? I mean, really, how old are you? Eleven?"

Lilliana nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm out here because these guys" she flipped her thumb towards the turtles, "were taking me home."

"Wouldn't your parents be worried?"

She shrugged. "It's not really that late. Just dark."

"I suppose so."

There was silence. Not awkward, but not exactly comfortable either.

There was something off about this girl; a mystery. I wanted to figure it out.

"So, who are they?" I asked, gesturing at the turtles.

"The one with the nunchucks and the orange mask is Mikey, he's a huge jokester. Did you hear someone yelling 'booyakasha' earlier?" I nodded, she grinned. "Yeah, that was him. I joined in, though.

"The tallest one with the bo staff and purple mask is Donnie. He's really nice, and absolutely brilliant. His inventions are amazing! Then there's Raph, the one with sias and a red mask. He has a reputation of having anger management problems and being a hothead, and it's obvious he envies Leo the leadership position; they tend to fight a lot. But he's a pretty good fighter and I saw him save Donnie and Mikey's shells a few times during this fight alone. Oh, and he has a pet turtle named Spike." She grinned.

"The last one is Leo, the one with the double katana and the blue mask. He's the oldest- which makes me realize I just listed them in order of age- and the leader. Loves Space heroes, and is a bit of a training freak." She seemed to flash back for second and a smile grew on her face, "He seems a little cold sometimes, and I'm almost positive his brothers forget he's not just a leader. They- especially Raph- make fun of him sometimes. But his jokes are pretty funny- not the joke themselves, but just how pathetic they are." She let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, what happened? Why were those people attacking you?"

She waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Just got into some trouble with the Purple Dragons. They were planning a robbery, so we stopped them. One of them is easy to beat, like the first level of a video game. But even those morons have strength in numbers."

I nodded.

Lilliana looked over and, seeing the turtles had almost finished with the remaining Purple Dragons, said, "Hey, I've got to go. Time to go home." The young girl's face was rather grim as she turned away, but then she whirled back, the grimness replaced with curiosity.

"Hey, do you know a Percy Jackson?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"He goes to my school. He's always talking about a girl named Annabeth- probably you- to this one-eyed homeless kid in our new program."

"What happened to his other eye?"

It was Lilliana's turn to shake her head. "No, I mean he has one eye, in the middle of his forehead, like a cyclops. His name is Tyson."

I stared. She had clear sight! Like !

Blinking, asked something that had pricked the edge of my mind. "Percy's never mentioned you."

Lilliana sighed and looked down. "I'm either ignored or avoided like the plague at my school. No real reason except for some unjustified rumors."

Poor girl! I made a quick decision and handed her a Camp Half-Blood "buisness card."

"Here, if you want to talk, just come here. You won't be able to get past the pine tree that marks the border, nut if you just, I don't know, leave a note there or something with a meeting time, I can give it my best shot."

Lilliana looked at the card, her grey eyes lighting up with excitement and familiarity.

"Long Island Sound! I love going there!"

I smiled. "See you later?" I asked.

"Yeah, see ya, Annabeth!" She called, running to the turtles, who were now done fighting and were looking for her.

I pulled my Yankees cap back on and followed her.

All of them looked relieved when they saw her, though Donnie and Leo more than the other two.

_Wonder why that is? _I thought.

Raph was off to the side a bit, leaning against a building with his arms crossed and twirling his sias in his three-fingered hand, but he was smiling; he had obviously enjoyed the fight.

"Enjoy kicking some Pathetic Dragon tail?" Lilliana asked jokingly, causing Raph to chuckle.

"Yep, I love the smell of bashing heads after dark." He replied, giving her a gentle noogie. "And who knew you were so good at it?"

"Raph!" Lilliana was laughing and kept laughing even as Raph let her go.

She turned to Mikey and held up her hand so that her thumb was sticking out, her ring and pinkie fingers and her middle and index fingers were grouped together, making it look like she had three fingers, and asked, "High three?"  
Mikey grinned and, as their hands connected, the two yelled, "Booyakasha!"

Donnie muttered, "It's not even a word." Just as jokingly as Lilliana had.

Lilliana just chuckled and slapped him lightly on the ba- um, I mean shell, in what was obviously supposed to be a friendly way, but ended up nearly knocking the gap-toothed turtle on his face.

The thin eleven-year-old immediately held up her hands in a placating way and started apologizing at a million words a minute. Donnie just straightened up and good-naturedly ruffled the kid's hair. I smiled; the turtles seemed like Lilliana's older brothers!

"Hey!" Lilliana said as she pretended to try to fix her hair, while really messing it up more. She blew a stray piece of pitch-black hair out of her face and mock glared at Donnie for a few seconds, until her lip twitched at the edge and they all started laughing.

When they all calmed down, Leo said, "Ok, we'd better get Lil home." Turning to Mikey he said, "Mikey, smoke bomb."

Mikey grinned and pulled something that looked like an egg out of... hyperspace, or something. I couldn't really tell.

Lilliana looked at me a waved, smiling.

_(At the campfire later that night...)_

"And with that, Mikey threw down the object and the five of them disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke." I finished story- the slightly edited, proclaimed-to-be-fiction version- to silence, excluding the crackling fire and the usual sounds of Camp Half-Blood at night.

Suddenly, someone called out, "Great story, Annabeth!"

"Yeah, how'd you think of it?" Someone else called.

I chuckled, thinking about how it had actually happened, but said, "I have no idea."

As Chiron said that it was time to go to our cabins, I looked into the woods and saw Lilliana perched in a tree near the edge of the woods, watching me.

When she noticed I was looking at her, I waved at her and smiled. She did the same, giving a smaller smile, and leaped off the branch and onto another, leaping through the trees stealthily, like a ninja.

I chuckled, imagining the rumors the Dryads would start because of her, when I realized something...

How did she get past the border?!

**A/N Haha, no, she's not a demigod. I don't have a great explanation as to how she got past the border, but I guess it'd have something to do with her "ninja qualities." :)**

**I liked writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**One of my reviewers, ****Jomagaher, mentioned to me how it was strange how an abused 11-year-old was so trusting and outgoing towards the turtles, so my explanation was that, since she was abused by humans (duh) and since animals have a strong sensitivity to human feelings, she's an animal magnet, so is therefore more comfortable around the Turtles than she is around humans. Plus, this is sort of like a soulmates-minus-romance-and-in-a-family-way sort of thing. The Turtles are a part of Lilliana she wasn't aware she was missing, and vise-versa. I tried to bring that out a bit here. Hope I did well!**

**See ya!**

**Oh, and for those reading my Sherlock fic, Everyone's Scared of Something, or one of my RotG fics; I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I haven't had time or ideas for those. Working on it!**

**Peace, pickles! ;)**


	2. Note from the author

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an update, just a note that's now on all of my stories.

So... straight to business. I've been super irritated with myself for my slow updates (and I can only imagine how irked you guys are... don't kill me!) and I think part of it- besides homework and other stuff- may be trying to write too many stories at once. So I've put up a pole asking for opinions on which story to update next, in hopes that it'll get me to update faster.

There is an "other" option, and to clarify, that refers to any hiatus story you want me to update or a oneshot you want to me to continue or turn into a oneshot series for that fandom. If you choose "other," please specify through a PM or a review to that story.

Thanks!

TG.


End file.
